Great Outdoors 2
by Rainack
Summary: Sequal to Great Outdoors. Nick and Greg's wedding and honeymoon. Rated M for a reason! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Great Outdoors 2

Chapter 1

For once, Nick Stokes's roan gelding, Mishi, didn't try to take a chunk out of his hide, as Nick leaned his forehead against the horse's neck. He had the reins clenched tightly in his hands, to keep them from shaking, at his sudden onset of nerves.

A feminine hand on his lower back, and a familiar voice saying, "Honey, are you okay?" made him jump.

Straightening, and turning towards his mother with a weak smile, he said, "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Mom, especially law enforcement officers."

Jillian Stokes reached up to touch her youngest child's cheek, smiling reassuringly at him. "The day I married your father, I felt this jumble of emotions, joy, fear, nerves, excitement, and overwhelming love. I can only imagine you're going through the same things right now."

Jillian's hands went to Nick's string bow tie, straightening it, even though it was already perfect. Her hands then rested on Nick's upper arms, as she gazed into his face, a wide smile on her own face. "I'm so glad you've finally found someone who makes you happy, baby! That's all I've ever wanted for my children, is for them to be happy!" Leaning up on her tip toes, Jillian kissed Nick's cheek. "I'm going to go join your father, dear. Only ten minutes, now."

Nick nodded numbly, losing himself in his thoughts. He thought back over the past year and a half. In the course of his job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, he'd been abducted and buried alive. Shortly after the team had found him, his boss, Gil Grissom had orchestrated a camping trip during which Nick and his long-time crush, Greg Sanders, had both finally confessed their feelings for each other. A year after that, Nick had taken Greg camping again, and proposed to him.

Now it was six months after that last camping trip, and in ten minutes, Nick and Greg would be joined in the eyes of God, their families, and friends. Since same sex marriage was not recognized in the state of Nevada, the two men had opted not to have the most traditional ceremony. They weren't even having an ordained minister officiate. They had asked Grissom to preside, and Grissom had gladly agreed.

Hearing music coming from the direction of the pasture where the ceremony was being held, so there was plenty of room for all of the chairs, Nick knew it was nearly time.

Doing his best to take one last look at himself, without the use of a handy mirror, Nick dusted his black cowboy boots off with a clean rag, ran the palms of his hands down his black jeans to press them, and checked that his blue dress shirt was neatly tucked into his jeans. Picking up his gray Stetson from where it hung on a hook outside of Mishi's stall, Nick set it carefully on his head, then gathered Mishi's reins up and mounted the tall gelding.

Tapping the horse's sides with his heels, Nick felt his nerves begin to subside, as the moment finally drew near.

By the time Mishi exited the barn, they were at a full gallop, and heading quickly towards the pasture. Nick had to hold his hat on with one hand, while the other held the reins firmly.

Catching sight of Greg, on Deedra, approaching from the opposite end of the stable at a more sedate trot, a wide smile spread across Nick's face.

As they approached Grissom's position, at the front of the gathered crowd, Nick pulled back on the reins, slowing Mishi. Mishi apparently decided he'd had enough of being well behaved for the day, because when they'd finally reached a walk, he reared, front hooves pawing the air. Nick easily kept his seat, even spoke to the incorrigible beast, "Show off!"

A collective gasp went through the crowd, and Nick could see a look of alarm on all of the faces, except those of his family. They knew Nick was in no danger, as he was too skilled a horseman.

Bringing the horse back under control, Nick dismounted and handed the reins to one of the two stable hands waiting to take the horses and load them into the horse trailer, for the trip to the mystery destination they were going to on their honeymoon. Neither Nick nor Greg knew, as everyone at the lab had pitched in for it, and were keeping it a secret. The only thing they would say was that the men could take their horses.

By now, Greg had reached his position and dismounted from Deedra, who had remained calm and collected throughout Mishi's show. The other stable hand took Deedra, and Nick and Greg joined hands in front of Grissom.

Greg was dressed similarly to Nick, but he had opted for a white button down dress shirt, and no hat. His blond highlighted, dark hair stuck up in every direction, as usual.

Nick's eyes met Greg's, and he felt himself being swept away. The younger man's wide infectious grin spread to Nick's face, and nearly made him forget about the crowd of people gathered to witness the happiest day of his life. Through his own sudden sheen of tears, Nick could see that Greg was also fighting back tears of happiness. Squeezing Greg's hands gently, Nick turned to look at Grissom.

Grissom's clear voice rang out across the pasture, reaching the entire crowd, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls into one." Nick still couldn't believe that most of the lab and PD had actually wanted to come and celebrate with them. As they had known would happen eventually, someone had let slip that Nick and Greg were a couple. Their main worry was how the law enforcement officers of the police department would take the knowledge that they had two gay CSIs in their midst. As it turned out, they needn't have worried. There were a few officers who expressed their displeasure. Those were told to stay clear of the two men. For the most part, the other officers either knew Nick and Greg well enough that they had already suspected there was something between the two, or didn't know the two well enough to even care.

"They will be exchanging vows that they have written, themselves, but first, I'd like to share something I told Nick, a few months ago. I'm sure everyone here knows about the ordeal he went through a little over a year and a half ago. When he got out of the hospital, I visited him at home, several times. He was falling apart, before my very eyes, and I couldn't just sit by and let that happen.

"For years, I'd watched as these two men danced around each other, flirting so blatantly, I thought surely they both knew how they felt about each other. After talking to Warrick, Nick's best friend, I found out that he shared the same suspicions I did. 'Rick and I came up with a plan. I sent the three of them camping, only 'Rick had to back out last minute." Grissom smiled fondly at the memory.

"After that camping trip, Nick came to me. He asked me how as a Catholic, I could knowingly push them together. I reminded him that I'm a lapsed Catholic, and told him that there were reasons I was lapsed, only the least of which is the fact that I'm a scientist. I also told him, 'I've never before seen two people who compliment and complete each other the way you and Greg do. I couldn't just sit by and let the two of you allow that to slip through your fingers.'" Several people in the crowd seemed to think that this warranted applause and cheers. Once the crowd was quiet again, Grissom nodded to Nick and Greg, and said, "You may exchange your vows."

They both turned so they were facing each other again, and Nick raised a hand to Greg's cheek. "Greg, when you need strength, I will offer mine. When you need words of encouragement, I will listen and provide support. When you need solace and comfort and the silent speech of love, I will understand. I place you in my heart today, before all others, and I pledge to work from this hour forward to make our commitment a sound and challenging one."

As Nick started to drop his hand back to Greg's, Greg's met it halfway, pulling it to rest flat on his chest, over his heart. Nick could feel the fast but steady beat of Greg's heart and reveled in it. "Nick, our lives run in parallel, side by side, yet together. With continued love, friendship, trust, and communication, I take joy today in committing my life to yours. When you need me, I will be there, and when your strength fails you, may mine always be there for you. Side by side, step by step, may our journey together begin here, from this day forward."

Grissom pulled a set of rings from his pocket, holding them up for all to see. "These rings are a symbol of Nick and Greg's commitment to each other." Focusing on the two men again, he said, "Wear them with pride and love!" He handed one of the bands to Nick.

Nick placed the ring on Greg's left ring finger, speaking as he pushed it home, "Gregory Sanders, I commit myself to you. My soul is yours. With this ring, I thee wed."

Grissom then gave the other ring to Greg.

Greg placed the ring on Nick's left ring finger, speaking as he pushed it home, "Nicholas Stokes, I commit myself to you. My soul is yours. With this ring, I thee wed."

Grissom placed his own hands over the top of Nick and Greg's, and said, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be companionship to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life between you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your life together as Life Partners." Releasing their hands, a wide smile on his face, he said, "In the eyes of God, your family and friends, you are wed. You may share your first kiss as husband and husband."

A chant of, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" went up from the crowd, making both men blush furiously. But then Nick was pulling Greg to him in a crushing hug, and their lips met, and tongues clashed. When they finally pulled back, they were both breathless. The crowd cheered, and Nick knew he had never been happier in his life.

Lacing his right hand into Greg's left hand, Nick could feel the edges of Greg's new ring pressing into his skin. It was a feeling he wasn't sure he would ever get used to, not that he would ever want to. He genuinely hoped they would still feel like newly weds in fifty years.

Turning back towards the crowd, they walked hand in hand down the aisle, towards the tables set up at the other end of the pasture for the reception. Just past the end of the aisle, they stopped, so their friends and family could congratulate them, as they headed for the buffet.

Somehow, Warrick managed to be the first to reach them. The wide smile on his face reached his green eyes, making them twinkle with happiness, and perhaps a couple of unshed tears.

Pulling Nick into a friendly hug, 'Rick said, "Man, that was beautiful!" before slapping Nick's back affectionately and releasing him to grab Greg in just as fierce a hug.

By the time they had been congratulated by the last of their friends and family, they both felt as thought their arms would fall off.

When they finally took their seats at one of the tables, everyone had a plate of food in front of them, but had waited on Nick and Greg before digging in.

With everyone looking on, Warrick stood and picked up his champagne glass. Even though they had opted not to have best men, Nick had asked that Warrick deliver the toast at the reception. The tall African-American CSI had agreed.

"Greg, ever since Nick moved to Vegas, he's been a restless soul. I never thought I'd see him settle down. Then you came along, and I watched my best friend trip and fall head over heels." Pausing a moment, 'Rick let a playful smile settle on his features, "Keep him happy, man, or you'll have me to deal with!"

Everyone laughed, and then 'Rick went on, "Nick, I still don't see what you see in that skinny kid! He listens to God awful music, has lousy taste in fashion, and doesn't know how to comb his hair." Again there were more laughs, and Nick and Greg beamed at each other. 'Rick turned serious again, "For all that, I know you love him. Take good care of him. Hey, let's eat!" He raised his champagne glass towards Nick and Greg, then took a long swallow, as the gathered crowd did the same.

When 'Rick was offered a refill on his champagne, he declined, saying with a laugh, "I'm the chauffeur. I have to deliver these two to their honeymoon in a few hours."

A/N: Okay, I lied a little bit, the lines the boys and Grissom said actually come from the following website: http :/ www (dot) unionoflove (dot) com / vows / /

As always, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warrick made excuses for the happy couple after the reception had been in full swing for three hours, then ushered them towards Nick's truck.

As they climbed in – Nick and Greg both sitting in the back seat at 'Rick's insistence – Greg said, "Are you finally allowed to tell us where we're going?"

With a smirk, 'Rick said, "Nope. In fact, you'll be blindfolded partway."

"Can you at least tell us how long it'll take to get there?" Nick asked, draping an arm around Greg's shoulders, as the younger man had scooted into the center of the backseat to be nearer him.

Another, "Nope," greeted them, and two black blindfolds were tossed at Greg. "I'll tell you when you have to put those on."

They'd been on the highway for an hour, when 'Rick finally said, "Okay, time to put those blindfolds on."

Nick took one of the blindfolds and gently placed it over Greg's eyes, tying it for the younger man. Then he took the other and secured it over his own eyes. With a snort of laughter, he said, "You know, this is rather embarrassing."

"Trust me, Nicky! It'll be well worth it," was 'Rick's amused reply. "Why don't you guys catch a nap, make sure you're well rested." Nick caught the teasing tone of 'Rick's voice, and the way he deliberately didn't say anything further.

Leaning into Greg's neck, Nick murmured, "Sounds like a good idea. I don't want to worry about sleep, after we get there I want to make love to my husband. Make him cum so hard he sees stars," in a teasing tone of his own, just loudly enough for 'Rick to hear.

Greg moaned in anticipation. 'Rick groaned good-naturedly before saying, "TMI, man!"

Leaning his head back against the headrest, Nick closed his eyes and did try to catch some shut eye. He felt Greg rest his head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arm a little more tightly around the younger man's shoulders.

He didn't think he'd actually fall asleep, only to awaken at Greg's gentle poke to his shoulder some time later.

"'Rick says we're here, but we're not allowed to remove the blindfolds yet," Greg's soft voice spoke in Nick's ear.

The door beside Nick opened, and 'Rick's hand on his arm guided Nick out of the truck, to stand near the rear of the truck, as 'Rick helped Greg. The air was crisp and cool, so Nick decided they had to be in the mountains. There was a piney smell to the air that spoke of the higher altitudes.

"Okay, you can take your blindfolds off, now," 'Rick said, excitement evident in his voice.

Reaching up, Nick removed the blindfold, blinking at the sudden brightness.

They were standing in front of a rustic looking log cabin. A porch wrapped around the cabin as far as he could see. Whicker furniture offered a place to sit and enjoy the outdoors with a glass of lemonade or tea. Off to the side of the house, Nick could see a small barn, surrounded by a fence.

Beside him, Greg gasped, "'Rick, this is awesome, man! Tell everyone thank you!"

"Why don't you tell them yourself," 'Rick replied, as they heard the crunch of gravel, as a department issue Tahoe pulled up next to Nick's Silverado.

The doors opened, and Sara, Grissom, and Catherine piled out, wide smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked, in shock.

"We came up to get 'Rick. Couldn't leave him up here with you two, or have him take your only means of gas powered transportation," Catherine replied, pulling Greg into a hug, then turning to Nick and giving him a hug, too. "We wanted to see your reaction to your honeymoon gift, too." Pushing the two men towards the cabin, Catherine pulled a compact digital camera from her purse. "Everyone at the lab is demanding to see a picture of your reaction. Go stand in front of the cabin, so I can get a picture."

A short time later, after several pictures had been taken, and the team had helped Nick and Greg get the two horses settled, the department Tahoe turned around and left.

Gathering their bags from the back of the truck, the two men finally ventured into the cabin. The livingroom and kitchen were one large room, and a short hallway lead off into the back of the cabin, to the bathroom and bedroom.

The livingroom had a brick fireplace, several nice sized logs already laid in. There was a small pile of logs near the hearth, insuring they wouldn't have to go out to the woodpile until the next day. Mounted above the mantle was a forty inch flat screen television. An entertainment cabinet to the right of the fireplace contained all of the components for the television. Nick had seen a satellite dish mounted on the roof, so he knew they would get decent stations, not that he planned on turning the TV on for anything other than the weather report. To the left of the fireplace was a bookshelf that reached all the way up to the ceiling. It was full of books.

A couch and two recliners, all upholstered in a tan faux leather, were gathered around the fireplace, just far enough back that the floor space in front of the hearth would be ideal for laying out a blanket. The couch was bracketed by end tables. Each end table had a lamp on it.

The kitchen was separated from the livingroom by a long, tiled breakfast counter. Running parallel to the breakfast counter, against the outer wall of the cabin, was the refrigerator, several small appliances sitting on the counter there, which also had the sink built into it, a dishwasher under the counter, and the stove.

A note and a medium sized brown paper bag on the breakfast counter caught Nick's eye. Greg moved up beside him, reading over his shoulder, as Nick picked up the note.

_Nick and Greg,_ the note began. _The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked, and you'll find everything else you'll need for the week in the paper sack. Go ahead and open it, before you read the rest of this note._

Pulling the top of the sack open, Nick peered inside, but couldn't make out anything other than a map on top of whatever else was in the bag. Reaching in, he pulled out the map, then looked into the bag again. He could feel the blood drain from his face, only to rush back all at once, leaving him what he assumed would be a bright shade of crimson. He felt Greg snort a breath against his ear, as the younger man caught a glimpse of the bag's contents.

Picking the note back up, Nick found his spot, and continued reading, _The map has several nice picnic sights circled. They're within horseback riding distance. The other items should come in handy for the other type of riding you'll be doing this week._ Nick could just imagine the playful grin on 'Rick's face, as he wrote the note, after putting the toys in the bag and covering them with the map. The letter was simply signed, _'Rick_.

Reaching over Nick's shoulder, Greg snagged the bag from the older man, and reached inside. Nick felt his face heat again, as Greg pulled out a cock ring and a pair of handcuffs.

Seeing Nick's embarrassment, Greg dropped the toys back into the bag, setting it back down on the breakfast bar. Lacing his fingers into Nick's, Greg pressed himself against Nick's side, murmuring in his ear, "We don't have to use the toys, if you don't want to. They look like fun, but if they make you uncomfortable, I'll be happy with just you."

Setting the note back on the counter, Nick turned to face Greg, pulling the younger man flush against him with his free hand. "It's not that, it's just the thought of 'Rick getting them. It was embarrassing enough, him getting the lube for us, after our camping trip. This..." he trailed off, only to begin a new sentence a moment later, "I think I'll just forget about who got them for us. I really want to use at least some of what's in there." His voice becoming low and husky, a nearly lewd smile on his face, he said, "Let's get our stuff put away, then we can play."

Brushing his crotch against Greg's ever so faintly to show the younger man just how aroused he was, Nick then released him to gather his bags up. He also grabbed the paper bag, before heading down the short hallway to find the bedroom. There was a doorway on each side of the hall, and both doors stood open, making finding the bedroom that much easier.

The bedroom was the door to the right. It was nearly as big as the livingroom was, and it also had a brick fireplace. Across from the fireplace was the bed, a king sized four poster unit made of some solid hardwood with visible knots. An armoire, a dresser, and a chest of drawers, as well as the two night stands, were all made of the same wood. A thick blue comforter, and about six plump pillows – in pillow cases of a lighter blue – covered the bed. The lamps on the night stands had Tiffany-style stained glass shades.

Greg had already tossed his suitcase on the bed, and was busily unpacking its contents into the dresser and armoire. He also set a small stack of books on the night stand on his usual side of the bed.

Tossing his own suitcase on the bed, Nick began his own unpacking. Watching from the corner of his eye, as Greg bent down in front of the fireplace with a long match in his hand, Nick felt his jeans tighten further, as his imagination began to run wild.

By the time Nick was done unpacking his suitcase, the logs in the fireplace were beginning to crackle and pop as flames licked at them hungrily. After setting his own stack of books – much smaller than Greg's stack, because he couldn't speed read the way the younger man could – on his night stand, Nick picked up the bag containing their toiletries and motioned with his head to the two laptop cases. "Take those to the livingroom, and I'll put this in the bathroom."

Greg had been standing with his back to the fireplace, just near enough to feel the heat against his back, but far enough away to show that he still considered flames to be something to be wary of. The way he was eyeing Nick made the older man feel like a piece of meat being eyed by a starving man. Shrugging, as Greg didn't seem to have heard him, through his sudden lust haze, Nick tucked the bag of toiletries under his arm, and scooped up both laptop cases. He took the two laptops to the livingroom, before stopping back in the bathroom to leave the toiletries.

When he returned to the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat at the sight that awaited him.

Sprawled in the middle of the king sized bed, back propped against the pillows, was a completely naked and thoroughly aroused Greg. He had taken it upon himself to fasten the cock ring to the base of his throbbing length. Held in his hand, glistening with lube, was a life-like dildo. Raising his eyes, Greg met Nick's over the tip of the dildo, and very deliberately, he moved his hand up and down the dildo, as if it were Nick's cock in his hand.

Nick felt his own cock twitch in reaction to Greg's movements, and the way the younger man was staring at him. Licking his lips, Nick pulled his T-shirt off over his head, before reaching down and palming himself through his jeans with a low moan of need. Leaning against the wall, as his knees almost buckled under him, Nick rasped out, "Touch yourself, Greg. Wanna watch you."

Greg's eyes never left Nick's, as he started out by touching the dildo to his chest, running it between his nipples, over them, around them, leaving a trail of glistening lube, almost like saliva, in the dildo's wake. Bending his knees, feet flat on the bed, legs splayed open, Greg's free hand – the one coated in lube – trailed down his side, to his entrance.

Roughly pulling his jeans open, Nick shoved them down his legs, his boxer briefs following a moment later, his cock springing free of its confinement to curve upwards against his stomach.

As one of Greg's fingers slipped into his tight hole, Nick allowed his own hands to wander over his body. Teasing his own nipples with one hand, while he trailed his fingertips across the taut flesh of his aching hard on. Dipping his thumb into his slit, Nick collected all the accumulated pre-cum. Greg's eyes widened, as Nick brought the thumb to his mouth, sucking the creamy fluid from it.

Letting out a cry of pleasure, as his fingers brushed against his prostate, Greg bucked up from the bed. Nick had the feeling it was more than just a reaction to brushing across the bundle of nerves. Greg found it incredibly hot that Nick would taste himself.

"Need," Greg keened out, long and low, almost a sob, as he bucked against his fingers.

Feeling himself nearly come undone by the sight of Greg working himself on his fingers, Nick dropped the hand he'd been teasing his nipples with to the base of his cock, creating his own cock ring with his index finger and thumb. He didn't want to cum until he was buried inside of Greg's tight heat.

"Do it, Greg," Nick spoke, his voice heavy with lust.

Pulling his fingers free, Greg positioned the dildo at his entrance, and began to slowly push it in. When it breeched the first ring of muscle, a small hiss escaped him. Nick knew that sound was one of pleasure, not pain. Nick knew Greg would be in no greater pain than he experienced when Nick's cock breeched the first band of muscle, as the dildo was actually marginally smaller than Nick's cock.

"That's it, babe, push it all the way in."

Another cry of pleasure escaped Greg's lips, as the dildo brushed against his prostate. "Nicky!" Greg nearly wailed, as he began to pump the dildo in and out of himself. He was being pushed closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm, but unable to fall over the edge, with the cock ring in place. Greg's eyes were now squeezed shut, head thrashing from side to side at the ecstacy of his movements.

Not sure when he'd started moving, Nick found himself halfway to the bed. The index finger and thumb of his left hand still created an impromptu cock ring at the base of his throbbing length. His left hand was tugging furiously at his cock. When he reached the bed, he found the bottle of lube Greg had used discarded beside him on the bed.

Still keeping a tight grip on his cock, as he felt ready to burst, Nick grabbed a wrapped condom from his night stand, preparing to rip it open with his teeth.

Greg seemed to sense what he was doing, and in a voice low and hoarse, he said, "No! Want to feel all of you, husband!"

Humming with pleasure, Nick murmured, "Bareback, it is," then seized the lube and poured a generous amount on himself, spreading it around. Then he crawled onto the bed between Greg's legs.

When Nick's hand closed over Greg's, the younger man's eyes flew open, and he met the Texan's eyes. Pulling the dildo out of Greg, Nick positioned himself at Greg's entrance, filling the younger man up with his own raging need. When he was in as far as he could go with his fingers still wrapped tightly around his base, he finally pulled his hand free, and pushed himself the rest of the way in.

Releasing Greg's hand, Nick put his own on Greg's thigh, inviting the younger man to wrap his legs around Nick's waist, as he slowly began to thrust. The slap of skin on skin was nearly the only sound in the room, as Nick continued to fight off the urge to cum too soon.

Leaning down, Nick captured Greg's lips in a slow, passionate kiss that was at counterpoint to the speed and power of his thrusts into the lithe form beneath him. When they finally had to break for air, Nick gave one last powerful thrust, his whole body going ridged, as he shot his seed deeply into his husband's body.

Carefully pulling out of Greg's body, Nick worked his way down Greg's chest, to his still throbbing erection. "Let me take care of you, baby!" he purred, taking the tip of Greg's cock in his mouth, as his fingers worked the cock ring free and dropped it to the bed.

Nick had to restrain Greg's hips with his arm, to keep the younger man from choking him, when Greg bucked under him. He dipped the tip of his tongue into Greg's slit, savoring the accumulating pre-cum, before taking more of Greg into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Nick sucked hard. His fingers played with Greg's balls, and felt them drawing ever tighter against his husband's body, a sure sign the younger man was quickly coming undone.

Greg went over the edge with a shout of, "Nicky!" shooting into Nick's throat, the older man capturing every drop, swallowing greedily.

When the younger man was finally spent, Nick crawled back up his body, nuzzling into Greg's side, head on Greg's chest. He idly smoothed the skin over Greg's ribs with his fingers, feeling Greg shiver with pleasure under him.

"Love you, husband!" Nick murmured, twisting his head to kiss Greg's chest, before resting it against the younger man's heart again. "Don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that," this was mumbled sleepily, as his post-orgasmic haze turned to exhaustion.

Greg raised his head enough that he could kiss the top of Nick's head, before murmuring, "Love you, too, my husband. Go to sleep, babe. Maybe tomorrow we'll try out those handcuffs."

Nick smiled sleepily against Greg's chest, before his eyes drifted shut, and sleep claimed him.

A/N: I'm thinking this is the end for this story, but let me know what you think. Perhaps there's another chapter or two I could write. Give me some ideas. :)


End file.
